Final Fantasy
by Darkangel69
Summary: Years of heart ache...years of love....years of anger....years of trust....what do you do when the person you love most turns their back on you?
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy

            **Prologue**

     A tall well built man with brown hair and amber eyes, carried a woman with long honey hair and emerald eyes.  She laughed as he spun her around in the garden, laughed because she felt to alive…and in love.  He put the woman down and she fell on the grass surrounded by daisies, roses and lilies.  She could be every man's dream.  She had a tiny waist, perfect complexion and a figure that any woman could die for.  The man looked at her lovingly and laid down beside her, looking like a happy couple.  "Syaoran, do you think that well always be together?" the woman asked looking at the clouds.

     "No."

     "What!" she suddenly felt like she wanted to die.

     "I said no.  Well be together forever."

     Her eyes clouded with tears of joy just hearing him say that.  She rolled over to face him and kissed him passionately, like there was not a care in the world.  They didn't know that three shadows were standing over them.

     "Eww.  Get a room, there's people out here who wanna enjoy the beauty of nature." Said a color-creamed woman with long black that was up in pigtails with ruby eyes.  The other woman had violet eyes, creamy colored skin and dark violet hair that almost looked black.  And last but not least a tall well built man with navy blue eyes and hair stood by the woman with a grin on his face.

     "Do I need to remind you, that after the wedding you two can kiss all you want?" he asked and Syaoran gave him a death glare that could kill.

     "Shove it Eriol."

     "Shove what my cute-little-cousin?"

     All Syaoran do was groan with annoyance as the others laugh.  "Eriol it's not good to him annoyed like that."

     "She's right…that's her job!!!!" the rruby-eyed queen cracked and they all laughed.

     "Sakura, come.  I have to finish designing your wedding dress and Meilin's bridesmaid dress…oh I'm so excited!!!!" she exclaimed with stars in her eyes and everybody sweatdropped.

     Before Sakura could resist, Tomoyo and Meilin pulled her up and dragged her back to the mansion, leaving the two men alone.  "Are you ready for your big wedding???" Eriol asked sitting next to him.

     "Hell yeah and I thought I would be married to Meilin, thank God that didn't happen." He said with a sigh.

     Eriol brushed a piece of his blue hair from his face and stayed silent.  "What about you and me?"

       
     "What!!!" he said shooting up thinking he heard wrong."

     "What.  About.  You.  And.  Me."

     "I…uh-Eriol...you-are…"

     Eriol laughed to see him stuttering and seemed to know what he was thinking.  "I don't mean it like that Syaoran.  I mean we all shared a great deal of history………all of us.  You, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and me.  We've been together through good times and bad times, and now look at us.  We've all grown and going to have families and be on our own with our loved ones, makes you to stop and look back on the past."

     "Yeah it does………it sure does……"

     "Okay Sakura, now you CAN look." Tomoyo said clapping her hands in happiness.  Sakura looked into the mirror and was breathless as what she saw staring back at her.  The dress was unbelievable.  It was a white lace strapless bustier dress with sweetly scalloped lace neckline and hemline, full a line skirt with crinoline underneath for fullness, exposes her back and the re-embroidered lace has a pattern of cherry blossoms and peonies that came down to the floor.  "Oh Tomoyo its beautiful, I don't know what I could have done without you!!!" she hugged her with tears streaming down her face.

     "This is going to be the best wedding ever!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

     "Remember next week is the final engagement party, that is going to be the night everybody will remember!!!" said Meilin joining in the group hug.

     "Our little Sakura is all grown up and soon is going to have a family of her own!!!!  This is happening way too soon!!!" Meilin said pretending to cry and Tomoyo decided to join in for the fun of it.

     "Pretty soon she won't need us!!!" and Sakura looked like she was about to laugh at them two for trying to make her feel bad.  

     "You guys" –this made them stop and look at her- "I'll always need you, you two are like my family.  You're like sisters to me and I swear that I will always need you no matter what the cause is!!!"

     "Pwomise?" Tomoyo said childish like and stuck her pinky finger out and so did Meilin.  Sakura smiled and intertwined her pinkies with theirs.

     "I promise."

     Little did they know a disaster was going to happen that might split them up with the guys, I'm sure Fate had other things in mind as the three girls laughed at the old days like little girls.  Oh the trouble that was going to happen to split them up…………………………………

The final engagement party at Li's Residence……

     Everybody there was enjoying themselves.  The music was light and delicate and the people were nice and friendly.  Sakura a black sleeveless dress that came down to her ankles and there was a long slit on her right leg, that came up to her mid-thigh.  Her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few strands hanging down her face to make it look perfect, and a silver necklace with a cherry blossom on it and diamond earrings that sparkled in the light, as she walked.  She smiled at all those approached her and shook their hand or kissed their cheek, but most of the men kissed her hand and she blushed madly all the time.  Tomoyo and Meilin stood next to Eriol chatting like their was no time in the world.  But unknown to them stood a woman with red hair and blue eyes watching Sakura and loathing the way she seemed so polite and innocent.  What sickened her most was that Syaoran had his hand around her waist, when she should be there not HER.  She gripped her glass so tightly that it began to crack, she noticed this when she saw her hand was slightly bleeding.  Reaching over the table, she got a napkin and began cleaning her wound, making sure that it was fine she headed over to where the _perfect_ couple stood.  Smiling and holding hands.  "Hello Syaoran…Sakura, this is a wonderful party you are having.  I my self is enjoying it."

     Sakura smiled and that sickened her as she forced a smile as well.  "Thank you."

     "What is your name?" Syaoran asked politely.

     She smiled.  "I'm Lei-Fan Konniwa.  No need to introduce yourselves I know exactly who you are.  Syaoran Li and your fiancée Sakura Kinomoto. Congratulations.   I hope you two have a fine life together."

     _'While it may last, bitch.'_ Lei-Fan thought secretly in her head but kept smiling sweetly at the couple.

     "May I have this dance?" said a man holding his hand out to Sakura.  Syaoran glared but Sakura nodded and took his hand, he suddenly felt alone and she noticed it smiling evilly in her head.

     "Syaoran if I may call you that, do you wish to join me on the balcony?" Lei-Fan asked.

     "Of course." He said as he followed her to the balcony unknowing that three eyes were watching them.

     The cool air brushed Lei-Fan's hair from her face and the moon reflected off her face making her look like an innocent child.  Yeah right.  This woman was the Devil herself.  "Being outside in the air like this helps you think of what to do, it helps me countless of times."

     "It does feel comfortable out here but I will always be comfortable around Sakura, she never makes me nervous.  She makes me feel at ease."

     Her smile faltered but then plastered a new one when Syaoran looked her way.  "You must love her very much…"

     "I do."

     _'Damn.'_  "Does she love you?"

     He looked at her questionably.  "Yes she has told me and showed me that she loves me."

     "She must be really special, but tell me does a special woman leave her future husband alone with a stranger?"

     The song ended and everybody clapped a long with Sakura and her dancing partner.  "Thank you for the dance, but I must find Li."

     He bowed respectfully and said, "No Madame, thank you." And with that he turned and left, leaving her alone but not for long.  Meilin and Madison came up to her and bomboardered (A/N:     dunno if that's a word, stay with me people) her with questions.  "Wow Sakura I've never seen you dance like that!!!  It was totally amazing!!!"

     "Yeah, you have to show us how to do that." Meilin gushed.

     Sakura smiled sweetly.  "Of course I will but first I need to find Li.  Have you two seen him?"

     "No."

     "No." they said in unison and a little too quickly.

     "I saw him go on the balcony." Said a man then turned and walked off before she could thank him.

     Tomoyo and Meilin panicked.  "Ah……Sakura how about we go find Miss Tokoyo-Myo, she said she wanted to-Sakura!!!"  It was too late, Sakura saw what was happening that shattered her heart into a million of pieces.  She came back walking calmly but tears streamed down her face, then when she was close to the stairs she silently went upstairs unnoticed by no one but Madison and Meilin.

     Syaoran pushed her away roughly and she looked startled.  "Don't you dare even think that you could tear me and Sakura up Lei-Fan…….I love her to death!!!  And I would also die for her!!!!"

     Lei-Fan looked down with tears blinding her vision.  "I-I thought…things would be the same…."

     "What!?  I don't even know you!!!!"

     "We've known each other in the past." She said looking at him square in the eye.  Blue met brown.  And finally he remembered her.  "Bridget???"

     Sakura laid on 'their' bed crying silently.  She looked up at the clock and it turned out to be midnight, that meant the party was ending.  She wiped her eyes in a rush as she heard footsteps approach the door, then opened it.  "Sakura?"  She knew who it was, it was the voice of her ex-lover…if only he knew what she knew.  But she didn't know nothing………yet.  "Yes?" she prayed to God that she didn't sound like she had been crying.

     He sat on the edge of the bed.  "Meilin told me you came upstairs early and didn't know why, she thinks you were upset about something."

     _'Yes……you.'_

"No, I just got tired."

     "Really?" he wasn't convinced.

     Sakura sat up and faced him in the dark, she was happy they were in the dark or else he would have saw her red eyes from crying.  "Do you love me?"

     He was shocked that she asked him that, since it was only a week from their wedding.  "Of course I love you, you mean everything in the world to me."

     _'Everything in the world to you, so you could cheat on me……'_

"Then show me." Syaoran didn't need telling twice as he gently made love to her in the early morning until four in the morning.  They fell asleep.

     Sakura woke up by the chirps of the birds and looked down to see Li had his arm on her waist protectively.  She silently and slowly slipped out of bed and covered herself with the blanket on the floor.  She went into the closet and got changed then pulled two suitcases out, and started packing.  Tears poured down her cheeks as she packed, but knew it was for the best.  She wrote a letter and placed it in the envelope, kissing it leaving a red lip print then left, without a backward glance.

     When Syaoran woke up that afternoon he noticed she was gone and that there was a envelope on her pillow with his name.  When he tore it open out fell the letter and the diamond ring he gave her.


	2. Meeting and Discoveries

Final Fantasy

Chapter 1

Meetings and Discoveries

6 years later………………………………

     A woman rose up in her bed when she heard fighting on the other side of the house, she groaned in frustration and got up to see what the problem was.

     "……Jin-Su give me back my teddy bear!!!"

     "Make me!!!"

     "I'm gonna tell Mom!!!"

     "Go to her and cry!!!  Cry, baby, cry!!!!"

     "SHUT UP!!!!"

     "Don't yell at me!!!!

     "MMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!"

     The women opened her door to see her daughter and her son fighting…again.  She stood by the door and watched as they wrestled for the teddy bear.  Her daughter had short honey color hair and emerald eyes, while her son has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled as she remembered when they were born, it was a happy day and a sad day because she knew they would never know who their father was.  And that was what made her mad, she knew it wasn't her fault…it was his!!!!  "Hey!!!," she said to make them stop fighting, "what's going on in here.  Why is there yelling?"

     The girl looked at her mother.  "Jin-Su took my bear and wouldn't give it back!!!"

     "Nuh-uh, you left it in my room so now it belongs to me."

     "Mom tell him to give me my bear back!!!"

     "Tell her to stop being such a brat!!!"

     Before she could open her mouth the doorbell rang, she didn't expect company.  She turned and went to the door and looked through the peek hole.  "Who is it?" she asked standing on her tippy toes.

     "Who else do you think, squirt." Came a gruff reply.

     She yanked the door open and their stood a man with black hair and blue eyes, with his family.  "Touya!!!" she exclaimed giving him a bear hug and he hugged her back.

     "Good to see you two squirt."  When they finally let go, she also gave a hug to her sister-in-law and niece and nephews a hug.

     "Ayane, its good to see you and the kids again." She said as they drank tea and Touya was out playing with the kids.

     "Likewise Sakura.  I see that Jin-Su and Kasumi was grown up these past years, but tell me how are you doing?"

     "What do you mean I'm fine." Sakura said avoiding Ayane's eyes.

     "Really?"

     "……No."

     "Oh Sakura, you've done a wonderful job raising the kids and having a great job but don't you think its time to tell him th-"

     "No.  He doesn't deserve to know…not know anyways."

     "But don't _your _kids deserve to know the truth?"

     "Uncle Touya, you're the best!!!" Kasumi exclaimed as Torie pushed her higher in the swing.

     "Daddy!!!  Push me!!!" exclaimed the girl with long black hair and blue eyes.  Torie went over to her and pushed her too.  They both squealed in delight.  Touya looked over to see what the boys were doing and saw that they were practicing, fighting.

     "Uncle Touya!!!" 

     "Daddy!!!"

     "I'll be right back, let me go check on the boys?" he said before jogging off.

     Kasumi and the girl next to her sighed.  "Boys." Muttered the girl.

     "For real." Kasumi agreed.

     "What's it like sharing your birthday with your brother?"

     "Annoying.  Very, very, annoying.  He keeps calling me a brat."

     "When's your birthday again?"

     "Duh Koma, its next week."

     Koma twirled her black hair around her finger and made an annoyed look with her face, which made Kasumi laugh.  Koma was short for Nakoma and she was four years older than Kasumi.  She has two brothers and their names are Hayate and Ryu.  Even though she was the only girl, they were all pretty close.

     "Well what do you want for your birthday?" asked Nakoma.

     "Um…I dunno.  I guess a necklace or a stationary."

     "Well I'll get you something special."

     Hayate, Ryu and Jin-Su were practicing moves on each other that they didn't know Touya was there watching them.  "Alright enough.  Remember what happened last when you did this, one of you ended up bruised." When he said that he shot a quick glance at Jin-Su who had an angry face.  He admits he did bruise one of them, but it was an accident.

     "Yes Father." The two boys said and decided to play with their motor control cars, but Jin-Su still had an angry face.

     "Jin-Su don't make me tell you again.  No more play fighting." He said his face set in a glare as well.

     "Fine." Was all he said and trudged over to Hayate and Ryu.

     _'He has the same attitude as that Chinese brat and looks the same as well.  Li got what he deserved, on not knowing that he had kids of his own.  Serves him right on hurting Sakura.'_ Touya thought as he headed towards Sakura and Ayane.

     "………he has to know, even if you hate him so much he still has to know." 

     "If I told him he would want to be part of my life again, and I don't want that."

     "He still loves you."

     "He should have thought about that before he kissed that other woman."

     "What are you two talking about?" asked Touya sitting beside his wife.

     Ayane looked at him then back at Sakura.  "Nothing important." Sakura answered.

     "Really?"

     "Yeah, really."

     "Excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Ayane said getting up and gave her Touya a peck on the cheek.

     "Alright Sakura, what were you two really talking about?" he asked giving her a stern look.

     Instead of going to the bathroom, Ayane went to the kitchen and picked up the phone dialing a number.

     She was about to hang up on the fifth ring until somebody picked up.  "Hello, Li Residence?"

     "Hi Wei, is Meilin there?"

     "Ah, Miss Avalon no she is not here but Miss Hiragizawa is.  Would you like to talk to her?"

     "Yes please."

     "Just a moment.  Miss Hiragizawa, there is someone that wants to speak to you."

     There was shuffling until she said hello.  "Tomoyo, its me Ayane."

     "Oh.  Hello Ayane, what an unexpected call…from you.  What do you need?  Cash, money….Eriol?"

     Ayane sighed.  "I knew this would happen.  I have so important news for you-"

     "That's a surprise."

     "I'm here with her."

     "Who?"

     "Sakura."

     "You know she means the best, she doesn't want to see you suffer.  Especially by that Chinese brat."

     "Touya me and the kids are fine as it is."

     "That's a damn lie and you know it.  Sakura you need to get out and move on."

     "But I have-"

     "No you haven't.  I want you to go out with a friend of mine and that's somebody I can trust."

     "Touya-"

     "You'll meat him on Sunday at noon, at the Konniwa Café.  Please Sakura, if not for you then do it for me."

     "……Okay."

     "She's……she's there let me talk to her!!!!" 

     "I'm afraid I can't."

     "What do you mean you can't!!!  She's my long lost best friend and I want to talk to her right now!!!!"

     "No.  If you want to talk to her, do it face to face."

     "I dunno where she lives."

     "I'll tell you, but she doesn't live alone."

     "Huh?  What do you mean?  She's married to someone else!!!"

     "No I mean she has kids."

     "What's his name?"

     "Juan Konniwa.  Please Sakura?"

     "I'll think about it, that's the best answer I can give you right now."

     "Okay see you soon."

     "Not a word to Sakura, don't tell her yet that I'm coming."

     "I won't."

     "Okay, bye."

     "Bye."

     Ayane hung up the phone wondering if she did a good thing or a bad thing.  _'Of course I did the right thing, they should know that she's fine……but why do I feel like I did a bad thing?' _

     It was ten at night when they all said their good-byes.  "Oh take care you hear." Ayane said as she gave Sakura one last hug and then left.  Sakura sighed at the quietness and went to the kitchen to finish cleaning it.  As she scrubbed the plates memories of her and Syaoran came flashing into her mind, her vision got blurry and she accidentally dropped the plate and it shattered as it hit the floor.  She bent down to puck it up but pulled back when she got poked in her hand.  She didn't even notice that Jin-Su came into the kitchen.  "Mom?" he asked kneeling in front of her and looking at her hand.  "Are you okay?"

     "Yeah Jin, I'm fine.  Let me just pick this up and then go to bed."

     Jin-Su shook his head and took her hand leading her to the couch.  "I'll pick it up and you can go to sleep, you look tired."

     "Thanks." She said lying down on the couch and closing her eyes.

     Jin-Su went to pick up the shattered pieces and when he got a blanket from his room and placed it on top of her.  _'Oh Mom, I wish that you can be happy.'_ He thought before heading to bed himself.

**************(Mean's other country)**********************

     "She told you…that Sakura lived there?" asked Meilin not believing what she just heard.

     Madison nodded and said, "Yup.  She told me that she lives in a big house and that…she has kids…"

     "WHAT!!!!" they all exclaimed.

     "Yeah I know, I felt exactly the same."

     "Well we should go see her, to see how she and her children are holding up.  Its going to be weird though."

     "Why is that?" asked Meilin.

     "Well…after all these years, what would she do if we shown up on her doorstep?"

     "And what about Syaoran?"

     "We can't tell him he has kids yet…he'll have to find out for himself."

     "So when do we leave."

     "Tomorrow and we should get there the next day, late afternoon."

     "Ok-"

     "What's going on here?" said a angry voice and when they all turned to see who it was, it was Syaoran.  "Well?"

     "Syaoran you better sit down because we have something to tell you."


	3. Unexpected Arrival

Final Fantasy

Chapter 2

Unexpected Arrival 

     As Meilin, Eriol, Madison and Syaoran sat comfortably on the plan, Madison wondered if they were doing the right thing.  She and Eriol left their kids with Syaoran's Mother and Meilin left hers with her too.  "I can't wait to see Sakura again, I bet she'll be happy to see us again." Said Meilin being energetic to see Sakura.

     "I wonder if she still looks the same." Added Tomoyo.

     "Love I am positive that she'll look the same and be happy to see us again." Eriol said lovingly.

     "All I want to know is why she left me." Syaoran said plainly.  They all knew why she left but Syaoran didn't.  They knew she felt betrayed and heartbroken, but what she didn't know was that, that woman did this so they could split up.

     "Okay come on its time for you to go to school!!!" Sakura yelled, as she got dressed for work.  She slipped into a black halter-top and navy blue jeans that had a chain around the waist.  "Come on!!!  We're gonna be late!!!"

     Kasumi came into her room and Sakura began to fix her hair while trying to do hers as well.  "Mom, come on we're gonna be late!!!!" yelled Jin-Su.

     Sakura grabbed her purse and keys then headed for the door.  "Alright lets go."

     They jumped into the mini van and drove to school.  Tomoeda Elementary School.  She parked in front of the school and looked at them.  "Here's your money for lunch" –she said handing them their money- "and no fights Jin-Su, okay?"

     "Yes Mother."

     "Okay good.  I will probably stay at work til five, so is it okay if you two walk home or do you want me to send somebody to pick you up."

     Kasumi opened her mouth to reply but Jin-Su butted in.  "No its not a problem Mom, I'll wait for Kasumi and we can walk."

     "Okay.  See you at dinner then."

     "Bye Mom." Said Jin-Su slipping out of the car and Kasumi right behind him.

     "Bye Mommy!!!" she said as Sakura drove off to work.  When she was out of sight Jin-Su walked ahead and Kasumi had to run to keep up.

     "By _Mommy!!!_" Jin-Su mimicked Kasumi's voice and she punched him in the arm.  "Oww!!!"

     "Hello Miss Kinomoto, we thought you were going to be late for the rehearsal." Greeted an elderly woman.

     "Aw…no I just had to drop off my children."

     "Oh how old are they?"

     "Six almost seven."

     "Twins?"

     "Yes but ones a girl and the other is a boy.  Is it my turn?"

     The woman looked at her oddly and nodded.  Sakura walked through the doors and entered the stage and stood before the judges.  "Miss Kinomoto I presume," said a male judge and Sakura nodded.  "Its says here that you sing and model, you have two children, single Mother.  Am I right?"

     "Yes."

     "What shall you be doing for us?"

     "Well…um…I'm going to sing a song that I know and hopefully I will be selected to move on to the next round."

     "Do you have a job?"

     "Yes."

     "Where?"

     "The Quake restaurant, I am the chef there."

     "Well then………by all means begin, and one single mistake you shall be knocked out the competition.  You may begin when you are ready."

     Sakura took a deep breath and nervously twisted her hands, took another breath but this time it was shaky.  

_Lay me baby in your arms and hold me tight_

_Tryin not to watch the clock_

_Tick-tickin as the time goes by_

_I don't know, but you best be on your way_

_But I'm wishing that I could make you stay_

_Stay for a while_

_Though…you're near_

_Still…I wanna make it clear_

_Love…I'll always be around_

_You're leaving, I'm waiting_

_Forgive me_

_I'm always missin you _

_Before the goodbye_

_I felt it already_

_Forgive me_

_I'm always missin you_

_Before the goodbye_

_Come home for me and let you know_

_Still don't let me feelings show_

_How much I was missin you_

_All the little things that made me weak_

_Your eyes and the way you speak_

_Without you baby, I'm not near_

_So please come to me-_

The judge held up her hand for her to stop and Sakura thought that she had made a mistake and blew it.  "Miss Kinomoto, we have heard enough we shall call you if you passed."

Sakura thanked them and bowed leaving and as she drove to work, she had silent tears coming down her face because the song reminded her of Syaoran.

     _"Welcome to Tokyo, Japan.  It is now three in the afternoon and ten in the morning in China please exit the plane and receive your luggage.  Thank you."_

Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol and Syaoran walked off the plane tired and hungry.  They grabbed their luggage and went to the waiting limo that was sent for them.

     "To this address please." Said Tomoyo handing the driver the address.

     The driver scanned it then said, "Yes Madame."

     As they rode, they rode in silence.  They still couldn't believe that after all these years they finally get to see Sakura again.  The Sakura that they all knew and loved, well not as much as Syaoran did.  The driver made three rights, one left, straight for ten minutes, another right, then left, then finally stopped in front of the house.  "Here we are, do you want me to wai-"

     "Yes." Meilin said sharply that the driver shut his mouth.

     They went up to the door and rang the doorbell; from outside they could hear it chime.  Finally the door opened and there stood Jin-Su and Kasumi behind him.  "Can I help you?" he asked.

     "Yeah we wanted to know if Sakura Avalon lived here?" Meilin asked trying to be cheerful.

     "Our Mom's not here, she's at work." Kasumi said looking at all of them from one to one.

     _'Please don't tell me these are my children…I don't know what I'm going to do to Sakura if they are mine……' _Li thought and seemed to be angry that Sakura kept his kids away from him for almost six years.

     "Can we come in?" Tomoyo asked.

     "No.  Tell me your name and I'll tell her to contact you."    

     "Nah, that's okay we'll come by later.  See ya kid." Said Meilin walking back and the others followed.

     "Meilin," Li said trying to be calm, "are they my children?"

     Silence.

     "Well!!!"

     "…Uh.."

     "Well.."

     "You see-"

     "YES OR NO!!!  ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!!!"

    It was five in the evening when Sakura pulled into the driveway.  She leaned against the cool window and sighed, today has been a long day.  She reached over to the passenger's seat and grabbed the bags of food she brought from work.  Before she even cam to the door the door opened revealing Kasumi.

     "Mommy!!!" she exclaimed helping her carry the bags.

     "Hey," she said going into the kitchen and getting the plates and silverware out for dinner.  "So how was school?"

     "It was fine but, Chow kept on bothering me." Kasumi said setting the table.  Jin-Su came in and sat at the table.  They began to eat the toasted breed, beef chow-main, pork on rice and sushi.  "Hey Mom, some people came by and wanted to talk to you."

     "Who we're they?"

     "I dunno, they said they would come back later-" when he said that word the doorbell rang.  Sakura looked at the door questionally before getting up and walking to the door.  "Who is it?"

     "A friend." The voice replied.

     Sakura opened the door and gasped.  There stood Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran.  


	4. Fight

Final Fantasy

Chapter 3

Fight

     Sakura stared at him like he was just an illusion that would disappear, unfortunately for her, he didn't.  Tomoyo cleared her through to make sure her presence is known and that brought Sakura back from her thoughts.  She smiled slyly.  "Tomoyo…guys……what are you doing here………"

     "Well, isn't it obvious we came to see how our precious Cherry Blossom has been doing these past years." Eriol said then kissed her hand.  _'I don't want you guys to stay…please leave…for my sake.'_

     "Come in." she said ushering them inside.

     The awkward silence filled the room, until Jin-Su and Kasumi came in to see who was here to make their Mother so nervous.  "Mom is everything okay?" Jin-Su asked looking at all of them strangely. 

     Sakura nodded.  "Yeah…everything is just…peachy," Sakura noticed Syaoran glancing at them and said hastily, "why don't you and your sister go finish dinner in your room."

     "Sakura-"

     "And don't come out until I tell you."  Jin-Su agreed and grabbed Kasumi's hand before she could say anything.  When they were gone, that's when the trouble began.

     "Sakura, you know you can't keep a grudge against us forever.  You have to be ap-"

     "Don't even say it cause I don't want to hear it.  NONE of it." Sakura stated factly.

     "Oh come on Kinomoto, you knew we we're bound to find you sooner or later.  Its just that we had a little help it this…can't you come back home." Meilin said folding her legs.

     "I.  Am.  Home.  And this is where I am going to stay and none of you can change that."

     "Please Sakura, I miss my best friend.  I missed six years in life with her don't make me lose more."

     Sakura stood up and walked to the window.  "She died along time ago Tomoyo and this person is trying to move on."

     "From what?" Syaoran challenged.

     "What?" she asked looking at him.

     "From what?  Me?  Are you trying to move away from me or are you trying to move my children away from me?"

     Sakura looked down to the floor.  "I didn't mean that…."

     "Well you sure as hell made it sound like that!!!!"

     "Syaoran calm down…" Madison said.

     "Like hell I will!!!  Sakura I spent six years looking for and all along you've been here…in Toemada.  And what's worse you made me miss my children's life too!!!  What kind of Mother are you!!!!"

     Silence.

     Sakura looked him square in the eye.  Looking into his eyes made her think of the little boy she use to love, but now he's all grown up.  "A good one at it.  They have been happy without knowing their _Father_, in fact I think they are happier to not know who you are." She retorted.

     _'Oh shit.  This is going to get ugly.' _Meilin and the others thought at the same time.

     "They need me."

     "They don't need you, they are doing fine without you."

     "I want to see them." He said moving towards the door to Jin-Su's room but Sakura blocked the way.

     "You cannot see _my _children."

     "Move."

     "No."

     "I said move."

     "You cannot make me!!!" when she said that everything happened in a flash.  Syaoran lunged at her.  Grabbing her arm he yanked her to the floor, everybody gasped but Meilin jumped up and punched him in the jaw.  Eriol and Tomoyo went to go check on Sakura but she pulled away from them, streams of tears coming down her face.  Syaoran immediately regretted what he did.

     "Sakura I-"

     "ASK ME WHY I CAN NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN!!!!  ASK ME!!!!!" she cried shrilly.  Then they all heard a crash and Jin-Su came running into the room, then Kasumi came as well.

     "Mom, are you okay?"

     "I'm fine baby."

     Jin-Su stood up and faced them.  "You all should leave before I call the cops."

     "Jin-Su, I'm your Father."

     Silence.  Silence.  Silence.  Then……SMACK!!!!  Kasumi got up and slapped him as hard as she could.  "My brother said to get out…get out…and we have no _Father_." 

     One by one they left.  Syaoran stood there looking at his 'could be family'.  But knew it was too late.  _'I'm sorry Sakura but I didn't mean to hurt you…I still love you.'_  Slowly he turned away and walked out closing the door.

     Sakura packed her a few things of hers as Jin-Su and Kasumi packed some of their things also, they were going on a trip. As Sakura gathered her things, she remembered of what they talked about yesterday.

~flashback~

_     "Tomorrow I want you to pack some clothes because I phoned Touya and he arranged for us to stay with him for the week.  I explained why and he agreed, but I want you two to stay there a little while longer."_

_     "Yes Mother." Came Jin-su's harsh reply._

_     "Yes Mother." Came Kasumi's soft reply._

_     "Mom, is he our real Father?"_

_     "….Yes.  Why do you want to know?"_

_     "Well why did he show himself to us, all this time?  Why wasn't he here???"_

_     "I'll tell you when you get older, now come.  Let's go to sleep we have a lot to do."_

~end~

     "Mommy were ready to go." Said Kasumi holding her bags and Jin-Su stood beside her.

     "Alright lets go."  They hopped in the minivan and drove off with their luggage and Sakura's heart.  In her heart she kept saying she wanted him back but in her mind it kept saying its time to move on.

     _'I have to move on…for my kids……'_

     When she stopped at the spotlight, she didn't know that a black car with tinted windows was following her.

     "Tomoyo dear I think we should go back to China, Sakura does not want anything to do with us." Said Eriol handing her a cup of tea.

     Tomoyo took a sip and then said.  "I for one, will not accept that.  She needs me Eriol…she needs us-"

     "But didn't you see all the pain and hurt in her eyes when she saw us?  Didn't you see the way she said '_she died along time ago'_?  Madison, there is a time to move on, and there is a time to _move_ on."

     "I will not move on!!!!  I won't leave my best friend to-"

     "She isn't the same Sakura we saw last time." He said sadly.

     Tomoyo looked at him dead in the eye and began to cry.  "I want her back Eriol…I want my Sakura back…………is that too much to ask for?"

     "Syaoran seeing how she is doing is one thing…but following her in this car is another thing!!!!!  This crosses the line stalking, no I take that back.  This is beyond the line of stalking!!!!"

     "I just want to see her."

     "You saw her yesterday and did-"

     "I know my actions were out of the line.  By the way you throw a hell of a punch."

     Meilin smiled and winked.  "I know a hell a lot more things than you do Li.  Oh Syaoran turn here."

     Sakura pulled up into the driveway where Ayane and Touya waited for them on the porch, watching the kids.  Kasumi jumped out of the car and ran to Touya.  "Uncle Touya!!!" she yelled as she jumped to hug him.  "I missed you and Auntie Ayane!!!"

     "Come on kiddo its only been a couple of days." He said putting her down then giving Sakura a hug and Jin-Su a nod.

     "Hello Touya, Ayane.  It so good to be home again."

     "Well Sakura we lived here ever since you were three, so yeah this basically is your _first _home."

     Sakura punched him playfully in the arm and he pretended to be hurt.  While the grown ups went inside Jin-Su stood in the grass looking at the black car that slowly went by.  He knew that, that car was following him but he said nothing because he knew that would upset his Mother more.

     "Hey Jin-Su, do you know that car?" asked Hayate coming up beside him.

     He said nothing but watched as the car slowly disappeared around the corner.  "Don't tell anyone about that care, unless they come up to us."

     "Why should I listen to you?  I'm old than you!!!"

     Jin-Su glared at him.  "Just don't I want to make sure that care is no threat to us."

     "Fine.  But don't expect me to keep it in too long, because if anything happens to Nakoma or Kasumi, I'll personally hold you responsible for it."

     As he left he nudged Jin-Su in the arm.  "Careful Hayate, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious treasure if I were you.  So keep your mouth shut."

     "Sakura are you sure that Chinese brat's are back?" Touya asked handing Sakura a glass of water.

     "Yes, along with Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol." She said before drinking the water.

     "To…Tomoyo's here!?!  Tomoyo…our second cousin and your best friend?!?!?"

     "She's just a friend Touya, I have new best friends and you need to adjust to it like that.

     Touya nodded.  Ayane came into the kitchen trying to be cheerful, even though she heard Sakura talk about what happened.  She forced a smile.  "Sakura we'll be more than happy to let you and your kids to stay here, this is your house after all."

     "But I wouldn't want to intrude."

     "No intruding, you are welcomed here-" before she could finish that sentence they heard a scream coming from outside.  As they raced outside they saw Kasumi scream as a person looked down at her.

     It was no other than Syaoran.

     "What the hell are you doing here bitch!?!" Touya said harshly standing in his fighting stance.

     Syaoran looked up as Sakura grabbed Kasumi's arm and pulled her away.  Ayane and Sakura got all the kids to go inside, while they stood on either side of Touya glowering at him.

     "I came to visit my family." He said simply.

     "And how in the hell you knew where to come!!!" Touya snarled.

     "Just lucky I guess."

     "Go away Li, _my _children don't want anything to do with you!!!" Sakura bit out savagely.

     "But you do."

     "GO AWAY!!!!!" she screamed as Ayane held her back.

     "Sakura I still love yo-" Syaoran feel to the ground as he felt a fist collide with his jaw.  He stood up and saw Torei breathe heavily.

     "Come on bitch lets finish what you started along time ago."

     Syaoran got in his fighting stance as well.  He threw the first punch but Touya easily dodged it and kicked him in the stomach.  Syaoran grunted in pain.  Touya was about to strike again but Sakura pulled him back, and Syaoran thought she was helping him.  "Touya, no, please, he isn't worth it." She pleaded as they pulled him back.  He let Ayane led him back to the house and Sakura watched as the door closed.  She spun back to him with anger in her eyes no body has ever seen before.

     "You stay the hell away from me and my kids!!!  Come here again and I won't hesitate to let Touya beat you into a bloody pulp!!!"

     He went up to her and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  "I'll never leave you."  With that he turned and went back to the car, speeding away.


	5. Competition Part I

Final Fantasy

Chapter 4

Competition Part I

     A woman with long red hair and blue eyes walked into a business building wearing faded blue low rider pants and a tank top with Nikey sneakers.  She went up to the desk and cleared her throat to let her presence known.  The woman looked up and smiled.  "Miss Konniwa, it is nice to see you again.  I'll phone your brother to let him know you are here."

     The woman dialed his number.  "Hello Mister Konniwa your sister is here.  Yes.  Yes.  Right away sir." She hung up the phone and told her with a smile that she may pass, as she left the woman's smile faded and glared from behind her back.  _'Bitch.'_

The phone rang and she picked it up and immediately felt like she was a kid.  "Hi Sakura."

"Hey Britney remember that we have to go back at two this afternoon.  I just wanted to remind you."

"Thanks I completely forgot.  I'll be there.  By the way are you and Juan going together??"

"Brit-Britney!?"

She laughed.  "I'll be there okay bye."  As she hung up she looked at the picture that was taken three years ago, where she and Sakura smiled at the photographer.  They were in the park watching the kids, as they had a picnic.  On that day Sakura gave her a best friend locket.  It had the symbol of best friend on the cover and on the inside was the samw picture but held a little melody as it opened.

Britney glanced at the clock and groaned.  It was only twelve thirty…it was going to be a long day.

     "Well that was stupid don't you think Li!!!," snapped Tomoyo as she heard what happened.  "First you hurt Sakura then you follow and finally you fight her brother!!!  Oh you deserve the _Jackass of the Year Award_!!!!"

     "Hey I didn't think it would happen like that!?" he snapped back.

     "What do you THINK she would do!!!  Welcome you back in open arms!!!"

     "Alright you guys that is enough!!!," yelled Eriol from all the commotion.  "Stop arguing this isn't going to solve anything from all this bickering. Syaoran, Meilin, you knew better than to follow her or are you that ignorant!!? Tomoyo stop yelling and calm down, you're going to check on her since you are a relative.  And ONLY her.  I'm going to call Aunt Yelan. And for God sake grow up!!!!" he said before he left the room to phone Yelan.

     "Hello Wei is Aunt Yelan there.

*****************(means other country)*********************

     Wei walked into the room and bowed before her.  "Miss Li, Eriol is on the phone and wants to speak to you."

     She took the phone and whispered 'thank you' as he left shutting the door.  "Hello Eriol.  How is everything right now?"

     "Oh everything is just fine, Aunt Yelan."

     "Eriol, I know nothing is fine when you phone from Japan.  What is the matter?"

     Eriol sighed.  "Syaoran has been a jackass these past days.  Ever since we found Sakura-"

     "Sakura?"

     "Yes Aunt Yelan, we have found Sakura, she lives here in her old town along with her brother.  And children."

     "She…she has children!!!  By whom!!"

     "Syaoran."

     Silence.  "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU GET THEM TWO BACK TOGETHER!!!  HOW MANY DOES SHE HAVE!!!  ONE!!!"

     Eriol held the phone arm length away from his ear, then placed it back over his ear.  "She has two and they are twins.  One boy and the other is a girl.  Jin-Su and Kasumi."

     "Well get them back together, Jin-Su is the future leader of the Li Clan.  You have a plan do you not?"

     "Well we are working on that…"

     "Well work faster!!!!" she said before slamming the phone down.

****************************(back in Japan)****************

     Britney ran to the Sakura's red jeep that was parked in front of the building.  Her short blond hair glistened in the sunlight and her grey eyes shined with excitement, like she was a child again.  Britney slid into the passengers seat and smiled as Sakura drove off towards the building holding the second part of the competition.  As they drove they discussed a few things on the way.

     "I'm so sorry we haven't had time to spend together Sakura, its just with work-"

     Sakura waved her hand dismissively.  "You don't have to explain anything Brit, we've both been busy at work and haven't had any time to hang out.  So no need for explanations."

     Britney nodded.  "So how are my godchildren doing?"

     "Oh they are just fine.  Kasumi kept asking me when you're going to come here and visit."

     "I'll come over for dinner."

     "At Torie's.  We're staying there right now."

     "Uh oh, what is it this time.  Stalker problems?"

     "Try ex-fiancée."

     "Okay all of you lovely young ladies have passed the first part of the competition.  Now you will be recording a song in pairs and modeling for pictures, if you feel uncomfortable being possibly exposed.  Please notify us and then you shall be disqualified.  We don't tolerate women who do not expose themselves for whatever reason.  Its either take it or leave it.  We have stylists and photographers.  They will tell us how you do at the end of the day.  Well let us get started.  Select a partner, report them to me and we shall call you to come up and perform." The strict woman sat down and waited as they selected their 'partners'.

     "Well," Sakura said facing Britney.

     "You bet." They went over and said that they were partners as did the others, when they figured who is who's partner.

     "First up, Helena and Trisha."  They kept on calling pairs up until they finally landed on Sakura and Britney.

     "Sakura and Britney."

     Britney looked at Sakura and whispered encouraging words to her.  "What song shall you sing?" the woman judge asked.

     "Me Against the Music." Britney said.

     "Very well."

     Sakura and Britney stepped into the booth and placed the headphones over their ears and faced the microphones.  The music began.

_Sakura:_

_All the people in the crowd_

_Grab a partner, take it down_

_Its just me, its just me against the music, yeah_

_It's whipping my hair_

_It's pulling my waist_

_The sweat is dripping all over my face_

_I'm the only one dancing in this place_

_To the beat of that drum, gotta give_

_That bass_

_Britney:_

_I wanna get stupid_

_Trying to take my music_

_Its like a competition_

_Where's the beat_

_I wanna get in the zone_

_I wanna get in the zone_

_If you really wanna party_

_Send my love and get ya_

_Really to hit, you could die_

_In a minute I'mma take-a ya on I'mma_

_Take-a ya on_

_Come on, yeah_

_B&S:_

_All my people on the floor let me see _

_You dance (hey)_

_All my people on the floor let me see_

_You dance (hey)_

_All my people up for more let me see_

_You dance (hey)_

_All my people round and round let me see_

_You dance (hey)_

_All my people in the crowd, let me see_

_You dance (hey)_

_Won't you let me take the zone_

_Lets take on the zone, let's take on the zone_

_If you really wanna battle,_

_Its you and me baby and the music turns_

_Our body all night long_

_Sakura:_

_We're almost there_

_I'm feeling it bad and I can't explain_

_My hips all moving at a rapid pace_

_Feel it burn_

_From the tips of my toes, running through_

_My veins_

_And now's your turn_

_Let me see what ya got, don't hesitate_

_Britney:_

_I wanna get stupid_

_Trying to take my music_

_Its like a competition_

_Where's the beat_

_I wanna get in the zone_

_I wanna get in the zone_

_If you really wanna party  
set it up cuz ya really  
Try to hit, you could die  
In a minute, imma take-a ya on, imma take-a ya on  
Hey, hey, hey (here we go)_

_B&S:_

_All my people on the floor let me see you dance (hey)  
All my people up for more let me see you dance (hey)  
All my people, round and round let me see you dance (hey)  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance (hey)_

_Sakura:_

_Get on the floor  
Baby, lose control  
Just work your body  
And let it go  
If you wanna party  
Just grab somebody  
And baby we can dance all night  
  
M-A-G-N-E-T MAD!  
  
take a drop and rock it!  
  
All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner, take it down  
All my people  
All my people  
Grab a partner, take it down_

_Britney:_

_Get on the floor  
Baby, lose control  
Just work your body  
And let it go  
If you wanna party  
Just grab somebody  
hey baby we can dance all night (dance all night)  
  
All my people on the floor let me see _

_you dance (hey)  
All my people up for more let me see _

_you dance (hey)  
All my people, round and round let me see _

_you dance (hey)  
All my people in the crowd let me see _

_you dance (hey)  
All my people in the crowd, grab a partner _

_take it down  
  
_

_B&S:_

_All my people  
All my people  
Grab a partner, take it down_

     The music faded and as Sakura and Britney took off their headphones, they heard applauses and whistles coming from all the contestants.  They must have heard them singing and decided they were the best if the best.  "Well done ladies, well done.  Now we shall move onto the modelinf.  Follow me." The judge instructed.  They all followed with Sakura and Britney behind, blushing madly.

     "Okay Bridget, we have spent two and a half hours in my office discussing about this business.  What is the real reason that you came here?  And don't tell me its because you want to visit me because I know you too well." said her brother.  He was tall, masculine, blond hair and golden eyes.  He wore a navy blue business suit with a tie that had dark light blue and green lines.  He also had a deep voice that could leave any woman swooning over him.

     Bridget straightened herself and said, "You're you know mw too well."

     "Cut the crap Brig, what you do?"

     "That's Lei-Fan, Juan.  And I didn't do anything…we did."

     "What do you mean we?"

     "Our Mother is back and she is ready to raise hell.  She doesn't know that we changed our names and she is searching in China right now.  What are we going to do, if she finds us?"

     "Fight back I suppose or keep running and changing our names and our appearances.  You, you keep changing your hair.  First blond, then strawberry, then brown and finally red.  I don't know your natural hair color anymore."

     "Its black." She said smiling sweetly.

     "Yes, well if you'll excuse me I have to make a phone call to Touya to see if me and his sister are still on our lunch date today."

     "I thought you hated blind dates?"

     "Yes well…things change.  Now if you don't mind-"

     "Oh I don't mind."  He groaned as she propped her feet on his desk again.

     "I'll get it." Said Ayane as she rushed to the phone.  When she picked up the phone the doorbell rang and Kasumi ran to answer it.

     "Hello.  Oh hello Mister Konniwa, oh yes Touya says that the date with his sister and you is still on.  Uh huh, I'll be sure to tell him.  Buh bye now."  When she hung up the phone she rushed to see what was taking Kasumi so long to come back, when she got their she saw that she was glaring at Tomoyo.

     Tomoyo looked up and smiled at Ayane and she weakly returned it.  "Hello Ayane is Sakura here?"

     "What's it to ya?" Kasumi said in a harsh tone.

     "Oh honey I just want to speak to your Mother, you see we go way back-"

     "I didn't ask for your life story." She said before turning and going upstairs.

     "Sweet children aren't they.  Can I come in?"

     "Uh…yeah come in."  Tomoyo stepped in and followed Ayane to the living room where they sat down.

     "What are you doing here Tomoyo?" Ayane said trying not to be rude.

     "I just came to see how my best fr-"

     "She made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with you or the others. I don't see how this is going to solve anything if you lot keep coming and stalking her."

     "We miss her."

     "But she doesn't miss you."

     "I don't see why you are so upset by this, you were the one who called us and told us where Sakura is."

     "And I see that I have made a mistake and that you must leave her children alone.  She or they want nothing to do with all of you."

     "But I must be part of their lives.  I have to be here so I could be their-"

     "They already have a godmother and she is a good one too.  At least she would know when she is not wanted, but that would never happen cause she's always wanted."

     "They-they already have a godmother!!!  That cannot be I-"

     "You weren't here when they were born, you weren't here when they got their first tooth, and you weren't here for their first birthday, you weren't here for none of that!!!"

     Before Madison could respond the front door opened and in came Torie carrying the grocery bags.  "Hey Ayane I'm home.  I got some snack for the…the…Tomoyo…………"

     Madison stood up and bowed smiling.  "Hello Touya." When she said that all the things he been carrying came crashing down to the floor.

     "Juan do we have to?  I mean we have to face her sooner or later, but this…this is jus out of line.  She's our Mother…our own flesh and blood!!!!  We can't do this to her!!!!" Bridget argued when her brother told her what he was going to do.

     Juan groaned.  "Bridget-"

     "This is illegal!!!  We could be put in jail for this!!!"

     "What they don't know can't hurt them, right!

But enough.  I have to go, Sakura may already be there already waiting for me while I argue with my ignorant sister.  I must go."

     Without saying another word he left slamming the door behind him.  Bridget looked at the door and silently cried.

     At three thirty they left the building and Britney told Sakura that she needed to go back to work.  Sakura parked by the doorway and hugged her.  "It was fun spending time with you Brit, make sure you come over for dinner at seven.  I'm sure the kids would be happy to see you again."

     "Okay.  But tell Jin-Su to stop hitting so hard, every time we practice martial arts he leaves a bruise on me."

     Sakura laughed.  "I'll tell him to go easy on you."

     "Screw that, we need a tough man in our lives…he is tough-"

     "Overprotective of his sister-"

     "And stubborn.  I'll be there, see ya later." She said running towards the building.  Sakura glanced at the clock and realized that she was late she pushed down on the accelerator and speed off.

    "Tomoyo…wow-you look different……" Touya said glancing at her then at his wife.

     "I'll leave you two alone." Ayane said before leaving to go upstairs.

     "Wow Touya you are a lucky person to get a woman like her, you must be very happy." 

     "I am.  We have three children, two boys and a girl."

     "What's their name?"

     "Oldest is Hayate, Ryu and Nakoma."

     "So much has changed ever since…"

     "Yeah I know."

     "Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?  I thought we were family?"

     "That's just it Tomoyo, we 'were'.  That's past tense.  I would have but thought not to because I knew you would come up with a scheme to get Sakura with that son of a bitch.  And I thought, he doesn't deserve her.  She could do much better than him.  A whole lot better!"

     "He still loves her."

     "But she doesn't."

     "Yes she-"

     "If you've seen what she has gone through these past six years, you would know that now you are just a memory to us.  She's happy and so are her kids, correct me if I'm wrong but it seems she wants nothing to do with you lot right now."

     "She needs me."

     "No she doesn't.  Her _best friend_ and godmother to her children have been with her the whole time.  And what have you done?"

     Madison was silent as tears streamed down her face.  "Nothing."

     "Exactly, nothing."

     "Hello Juan, sorry if I am late.  I-"

     He held up his hand before she could finish her sentence.  "That is not a problem, it seems that we were both late.  I got tied up, as did you, so we are having a late lunch.  Is that okay with you?"

     "Of course not." She said taking her seat from across from him and had little chitchats.

     "If I may ask what you we're doing, earlier today." He said biting into his egg roll.

     Sakura swallowed her food.  "Me and a friend of mine went the second part of the competition.  We both passed the first part-"

     "Really?  So what do you do?  Sing, act, dance or model?"

     "I sing and model but-"

     "That's very extradionary.  I never have heard so much talent, but by the looks of it you seem to hide it pretty well."

     "What's that suppose to mean!?"

     "You probably have hidden talents physically and…_physically_."  It took awhile for Sakura to understand what he really meant by _physical_.

     Sakura stood up suddenly and slapped him.  "Pervert." She was about to leave but he grabbed her on the arm.

     "I am sorry I have had a tiring day already, please excuse my behavior.  I have a need to blow it off on people.  More or less of a habit."

     Sakura thought about this for a moment.  "I'll give you another chance.  Be at Touya's house at seven for dinner and maybe if you be good, I'll give you another chance."

     "It's a date then?"

     "Yes.  But I have to go, Ayane called me to come home because something was going on."

     "Bye."

     "Bye.  See ya later."

     When she got in her car, she waved one last time to him before driving off.  Not knowing that a person approached Juan with a glint of anger.  "What were you doing with her!!!!"

     "It simple lunch date…that turned into a dinner date-who the hell are you anyway!!!"

     "Syaoran Li, and stay away from her." He said nastily.

     "The crazy ex-fiancée, yes I heard of you.  But why should I do what you say?"

     "I love her and she will be mine."

     "By the looks of it I say you were stalking her.  Am I right?"

     "Grr………"

     "Lets play a game…Li.  Whoever wins her heart gets her and who doesn't……well they leave.  Understood.  Do you accept or decline?  Or are you just afraid to lose?"

     He glared at Juan the whole time, while he smirked.  _'This is going to be fun.'_


	6. Competition Part II

Final Fantasy

By: DarkAngel69

**Authors Note:  **_Sorry it took so long to update this story its just I've been so busy with work and other things I just completely forgot about this and my other story **Lost Souls**.  Well you all know what's happened so far, well now its time to see what happens now and what secrets shall be revealed soon.  CCS rules as well as Hp!!!!  But mostly Charmed!!!!_

Chapter 5 

**Competition Part II**

Sakura turned the oven off as she finished cooking dinner for Jin-Su's and Kasumi's birthday dinner, she wanted this to be perfect.  She carried the food to the table and sighed from exhaustion because she cooked most of it by herself while Touya took all the kids to pick out some movies for later on tonight.  Sakura starting climbing the stairs tiring, and decided to take a shower and change clothes since she was dirty.

            She heavily stripped her clothes off and turned on the water so it could be luke warm.  She climbed into the shower and sighed again as her muscles relaxed against the water making her feel more at ease.  She closed her eyes for a moment and some unwanted memories came flooding back to her.

**~Flashback~**

            A teenage Sakura was running away from the teenage Syaoran, both happy and lovingly.  Sakura ran around the Cherry Tree happily as if no day can upset her.  As the Cherry Blossoms fell, she started dancing under them making Syaoran transfixed by the sight of her.  Her moves were light and easy but looked right when she only did it.  She laughed and grabbed his hands as they both spun in the fall Cherry Blossoms laughing.  

            "Sakura you know that I love you right?" came Syaoran's husky voice.

            "Of course.  And you know I love you back."

            "Then will you marry me?"

            This question caught Sakura off guard and all she did was stare into his eyes…the twinkle lost in her eyes.

**~End of Flashback~**

            "SAKURA!!!!" a voice yelled banging the door on the other side and this brought her back to reality as she turned the water off and stepped out the shower.

            "Yes?"

            "I finished putting up the decorations and Touya is back with the kids.  Also Juan Konniwa is here…" the voice trailed off.

            "Ayane what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she pulled her pink tank top on and slipping on some white capris pants.

            "Uh-just an unfortunate circumstances that I just heard and is happening again.

            "And that would be?"

            "Tomoyo and the others are here.

~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       

            Touya just glared at the person that stood at the door and the other person glared back while the others silently watched.  "What are you doing here?!" snarled Touya.

            "Just came to visit my children and Sakura, if you don't mind."

            "I do-"

            "Touya…" whispered Tomoyo as she gave him a pleading look that he gave into right away.

            "I'm doing this for you Tomoyo, but if one thing goes wrong he's leaving and you all are going with him."

            "Of course." Tomoyo said pleasantly.

            "Uncle Touya, Mommy wants…" Kasumi stopped in her tracks when she saw who was here.  Her happiness left that instant.  She was dressed in a light pink dress and her hair was up in a ponytail with bangs hanging down.  She slightly looked like Sakura when she was younger, if she didn't have that dark look in her eyes now.  "Uncle Touya, Mommy wants to know if Britney is here."

            Touya was about to answer but the door suddenly opened and revealing Britney.  She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and navy blue pants, her hair in a messy bun but still made her look pretty.  She smiled warmly at Touya and Kasumi.  "Wow.  If I knew this was going to be a big party I would have brought more presents."

            "Britney!!!" Kasumi exclaimed as she ran over and jumped in her arms.

            "How's my favorite goddaughter doing?"

            "A-okay."

            Britney looked up to see her boss come from the living room.  Her smile fell.  "Mister Konniwa-"

            Juan held up his hand and shook his head.  "Its alright, I am here to attend a party my friend has invited me to.  And who might all of you be?" he directed the question to Syaoran and co.  

            "I'm Tomoyo Hiragizawa and this is my husband, Eriol Hiragizawa."

            "My name is Meilin Rae and this is my cousin Syaoran Li, and its nice to meet you."

            "Yes and it is a pleasure to meet all of you …especially by you Syaoran."

            "Just call me Li."

            "Indeed."

            "Uh-you guys dinners ready." Ayane announced and the others followed her back to the dining room to eat.

~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       

            The dinner was silent and very awkward.  Touya set up a children's table in the kitchen so that they wouldn't here what was going on when the grown-ups were eating in the dining room.  Sakura sat between Britney and Juan and Syaoran sat directly across from her and Tomoyo across from Britney.  "So _Britney_," Tomoyo said with much distaste.  "You are Kasumi and Jin-Su's Godmother, it must be such joy."

            "Yeah it is.  It's a joy to know that when they need me, they _know I will be there for them_.  Like I **always** been from day one."  Tomoyo smiled with much difficulty since there was fire in her eyes.

            "You must mean a lot to the children, they look at you as if you are a second Mother to them."

            "They do and she is." Sakura said interrupting the conversation looking at Tomoyo with a dark glare.  Tomoyo nodded and continued to eat and blinking back tears that were threatening to fall.

            Meilin saw this.  She stood up suddenly making her chair fall back.  "Sakura can I see you in the kitchen…_now_."  She left before she could reply making her get up and follow.  Leaving a very silent table…too silent I may add.

~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       

            Meilin turned and faced Sakura with a angry glare that could kill a thousand soldiers.  "What in the blue **hell** is wrong with you!?"

            "I'm sorry Melin, but I am not the same person you knew six years ago.  Things changed.  I changed."

            "You did not _change_.  You are still Sakura Kinomoto we all grew up with, laughed with and even been friends with.  Tomoyo is your cousin…she has been there more for you than Britney."

            Sakura closed her eyes and then reopened them.  "The person you knew died six years ago Meilin and she is not coming back."  Sakura turned to leave but Meilin grabbed her arm.  Sakura stared deep into her ruby eyes and for a moment she wanted things to be the same as they use to…but she knew it couldn't.

            "Can't they?  You say it like its over but you know its not, and what about Syaoran?"

            Sakura tugged her arm away.  "What about?" she said before returning to the dining room.

~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~

            As the guests started to leave one by one from the party, only one stayed behind.  "Sakura," Syaoran said in a desperate voice as she faced him with a glare.  "Sakura I know what you're go-"

            "Oh stop Li, you have no idea what I am going through!!!  You wouldn't even understand what I've been through, so don't say you do!!!"

            "But I do.  You feel an empty void in your heart and its swallowing you whole, and you are trapped in it.  You're scared to face the fact that you may still love me when you know I still love you.  You feel betrayed."

            "Wow Li you are partially right about me being betrayed!!!  You betrayed me!!!"

            "How?  How Sakura, tell me how!?"

            "I saw you kissing that other woman on the balcony, during the party.  I saw you!!!"

            "Wha…Sakura she forced herself on me.  After all these years you expect to believe that I would betray you when you know I love!!!  I would die for you."

            "How am I suppose to believe you are telling me the truth?" she said in a whisper.

            Syaoran was silent for a while.  "You don't…but as long as there's love you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."  Sakura turned away from him as tears started pouring down her cheeks.  "I'll always love you, my Cherry Blossom."

            Then he turned and left.  Sakura wiped her eyes away forcefully and looked at the spot where Syaoran was standing.  "And I'll always love you my Little Wolf." She said in a whisper before heading upstairs.

~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~       ~~

            "Tomoyo darling, are you alright?" asked Eriol as he held his sobbing wife in bed.

            "N-no.  Eriol, seeing her like this breaks my heart, I never thought this would ever happen between us.  There is a large gap…and somebody else already filled it."

            "She needs time that's all.  When you first met her what did you two do?"

            "We…we went shopping at a mall and I bought her the cutest outfits I could find.  Then she bought me a necklace that had an engraved message in it."

            Eriol perked up at this.  "What did it say?"

            "It said _'where the blossoms fall, I'll be waiting here for you.'_  I don't exactly know what it means.  _Where the blossoms fall, I'll be waiting here for you_."

            "I think-" he was interrupted when the door slammed open revealing a very stern woman standing there.  "Aunt Yelan!!!"

            "Where is my son?"

            Eriol jumped out the bed quickly letting Tomoyo fall off the bed.  "He's in his room…awake."

            "Tell him to come to the kitchen." Was all she said before leaving and Eriol running to Syaoran's room.

            When he got there he pounded on the door.  "SYAORAN!!!  SOMEBODY'S HERE FOR YOU IN THE KITCHEN!!!!"

            Syaoran groaned as he opened the door and proceeded to the kitchen, but when he got there he immediately felt his blood turn cold.  "Mo-mother!!!"

            "Hello Syaoran."

            "What-how..ah…"

            "I have reliable sources as you can see and what I learned is that Sakura…and her children are here.  Am I correct?"

            "Y-yes Mother."

            "Are they yours?"

            "Yes Mother they are mine."

            "One boy and the other girl?"

            "Yes.  Jin-Su and Kasumi.

            "Then the boy must come with us, he is the future leader of the Li Clan.  You must convince Sakura that the boy must come home with you."

            "What!  And what about Sakura and her daughter?!"

            "They can come if they want but the boy is important to us."

            "Mother I would if I could but I can't…"

            "Why is that?"

            "She has full custody of them since we did not wed…and I do not want to hurt her anymore."

            "You still love her?"

            "I never stopped loving her and I never will."

            "Well…the Elders thought you may say that and so if you and Sakura can get married in six months then we will let you two be together.  But that is a big _if_ Syaoran considering she doesn't want anything to do with you."

            "Don't worry Mother…love conquers all, and I have help."

            "Good.  Then you don't mind if I stay."

            "WHAT!?"

            "A mother knows best and what's best for you is that I stay here and make sure you don't do anything drastic." Yelan said as she smiled at her son's fallen face.    


	7. Mother Knows Best

Final Fantasy

Chapter 7 

Mother Knows Best

            "Aunt Yelan is this best?  I mean making a surprise plan behind Syaoran's back always goes wrong." Said Meilin as she sipped her tea.  Sitting beside her was Tomoyo.

            "I do what is best for my son and the Clan, but what really matters now is my son.  We shall make arrangements for the two of them to meet on accident but purposely." Yelan answered.

            "How do you wish to do that Yelan?" asked Tomoyo.

            "Well there is a carnival coming and I thought maybe if we can get Sakura and the kids to go with Syaoran, then we can get them together.  Besides everybody _loves_ a happy family."

            "I don't know.  Syaoran is too smart to fall for that."

            "But Sakura isn't, but one problem though."

            "And what is that, dear?"

            "Juan Konniwa.  He's dating Sakura."

            "THE Juan Konniwa, I must say he has a reputation."

            "In what way Aunt Yelan??"

            "Meilin everybody has good and bad reputations but his is quite a mystery, I mean he barely even talks about his past or his Mother."

            "So what you think he's hiding something?"

            "That I am not sure of but we shall find out soon.  Now about Kasumi and Jin-Su, tell me about them."

~~        ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~        

            "Mommy, can we go to the Festive Carnival this weekend!?  Its only going to be here for this week!!!  Please, Mommy, Pu-leese!?!?"

            Sakura smiled at her daughters eagerness, she is so much like her yet somewhat not.  "Sure.  You, me and Jin-Su will go as a family.  You want to go to the park later on?"

            "Yeah."

            "Okay.  Now come on we need to go to the grocery store, go tell Jin-Su to get ready."

            "Okay!!!" yelled Kasumi as she raced down the hallway to tell Jin-Su.  "Jin-Su Mom said to get ready to go to the store!!!  Jin-Su!!!" she banged on the door until he opened the door.

            "I heard you the first time brat."

            She kicked his leg.  "I am not a brat!!!" then went to her room to get ready while he hoped on one leg in pain.

            Twenty minutes later they left.  "How's the Hong Kong Market sound?"

            "Whatever."

            "Okay."

            Sakura looked at Jin-Su through her mirror and frowned, why is he being so miserable?  That she doesn't know.  Maybe he inherited that attitude from Li.  _Li_.  A look of sorrow and disgust crossed her face as she thought about him.

            _'Of all the things I expected from him…I would not care if he ever saw **my** children ever again.'_

            As they walked the store, Kasumi looked around the store wildly as if she never been here before.  Just as they were nearing near the grapes their cart ram into someone else's.  "Oh my God!  I am sooo sorry!!!  I didn't…hi…"

            "We meet again Miss Kinomoto." Said a masculine voice.

            "Well the other time was very unfortunate, for we had extra guests.  Unexpected guests.  What are you doing here?"

            "Shopping like you.  My **beloved** sister ate everything she saw, I'm surprised she did not get fat yet."

            Sakura laughed.  "Mister Konniwa-"

            "Please call me Juan."

            "Then call me Sakura."

            "As you wish.  Since we are both here maybe we can shop together, what do you think?"

            "I suppose its alright." She said as she placed the grapes in a bag and in her cart, Kasumi and Jin-Su trailing behind them.  Jin-Su rolling his eyes annoyed, and Kasumi silently laughing.

            They continued to talk happily walking side by side each other.  People started talking when they saw them together, they smiled at them thinking they were a couple.

            "You two have the cutest children." An elderly woman said smiling at them two.

            "Oh no they are not my kids."

            "Pity.  You two look like you would make a fine couple." And then she walked away.

            As they were paying for their groceries, Sakura realized that she didn't have enough money.  "Sorry I don't-" she was telling the register but Juan gave the register his money.

            "No.  You shou-"

            "It's no problem, think of this as a favor."

            "Thank you."

            Juan gazed into her emerald eyes and smiled.  "You are very welcome."

~~        ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~        

            "Now you owe me a favor." Juan said as he finished helping Sakura putting the groceries in her car.

            "And what would that be?"

            "Go out with me."

            "What!"

            "You, me and your kids.  A picnic this next weekend, what do you say?"

            Sakura smiled and nodded.  "Sounds fine with me."

            "Good pick you three up at noon next week."

            "Can't wait."

~~        ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~        

            "That is what I am going to do, so you and Tomoyo will come with me as well." Yelan explained.

            "Right now?" Meilin asked sweatdropping.

            "Yes Meilin.  Goodness I wonder if you are really blond sometimes."

            "Auntie Yelan!!!"

            "Meilin sometimes I wonder that too."

            Meilin groaned as she plopped down on the couch annoyed.  "Aunt Yelan, what time do you want to leave?"

            "Well right now of course." She replied as she headed for the door and the two of them jumping up and following her.

            "Tomoyo, I hope this works."

            "Me too and lets hope there is nothing in the way."

~~        ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~        

            Sakura tapped her pencil trying to think of the best way to tell Syaoran of how she feels, and one thought struck her.  Poetry!  Words came to her mind then she began to right.

Li— 

_I know that you say you love me and I still love you too, but things are different now.  I have a family to raise without you a round; I think its best this way.  Yes I have wondered if this has never happened, but I guess things happen for a reason.  I don't know the reason yet.  So please understand that it is best for us to move on, it is best for us to pretend that neither of us exists in each other's presence.  Its time to move on and let go, its time for **us** to move on.  It's for the best…for now.  I wrote a poem for you, telling you how I feel, its called **Closing My Eyes**._

**I do escape from the wrong that angers me  
Looking for the well I need.   
More than the hardships I have  
My hopes do hurt me.**

**Tempests of desires  
Against the walls of dawn  
Break their waves. Tumults  
That rise blind me.**

**Nest in the sea. Cradle floating.  
The flower that fights in the water  
Sustains me in the deep sea  
And throws me out of the sea.**

**I close my eyes and I look  
The inner time that sings.**

_Don't take this in a wrong way good-bye is not forever.  It's more of 'I'll see you soon.'_

_Always and Forever,_

_                        --Sakura  _

            Sakura sighed wondering if she should mail this to him, give it to him in person or not give it to him at all.  Should she give him another chance?  Should she move on?  So many questions she didn't know which one to choose.  She groaned when she heard the doorbell ring then feet hurrying to the door.  "Jin-Su, Kasumi!!!  I'll get it!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the door as well.

            When she opened the door she immediantly slammed the door closed, thus the doorbell rang again.  Sakura took hurriedly breathes and opened the door again to Yelan, Meilin and to Sakura's dismay Tomoyo.

            "Hello Yelan, its good to see you again." Sakura greeted as she let all three of them in and into the living room.

            "Hello Sakura how have you been?"

            "Good."

            "And my grandchildren?"

            Sakura gasped.  She was hoping that Yelan didn't know anything about them,

            "I'd say you were surprised I knew about them, Meilin and Tomoyo told me about them."

            "Oh."

            "Where are they?"

            Silence.

             "Sakura…I would like to meet with them."

            "Of course but I cannot allow that.

            Meilin and Tomoyo tensed when Sakura said that, they knew there was going to be trouble.

            "And why is that?"

            "You may be their grandmother but they have never seen you before and would not like to think of you like that."

            "How would you know this?"

            "That's what they did to Li."

            "You mean Syaoran."

            "I prefer to call him Li, thank you."

            Yelan's eyes hardened.  "And I suppose you _taught_ your children to be like that!?"

            "No.  Since I left Li many years ago and did not say anything about it, they seem to accept it."

            "You have a boy and a girl?"

            "Yes they are twins."

            "The boy must spend time with his-"

            "Don't you dare say Father because he has never been here for him!!!" Sakura said angrily standing up.

            "Please sit down Sakura."

            "No.  This is my **_house_** and you have no right to tell what I should and should not do."

            "Sakura please cal-"

            "Shut up Tomoyo."

            Yelan stood up and looked Sakura squarly in the eyes.  "We must be going.  Thank you Sakura for a pleasant time, I just hope you see of what you become."

            "I see that I am a strong independent person and I don't need help from anybody. I'm a Mother and I do what is best for my children."

            "Very well.  We will see you sooner than you think." And with Yelan, Meilin and Tomoyo left.

            Sakura slammed the door and slowly sunk to the floor.  "Mommy who was that?" Kasumi asked holding her teddy bear in one arm.

            "Nobody important baby."   


	8. Trying So Hard

**Final Fantasy**

**Chapter 8**

**Trying So Hard**

"She did that!? I'm surprised she's still even breathing!!!" exclaimed Eriol as he held Tomoyo while they were in bed.

"She's so different. She's not the same person I knew anymore…she's not my Sakura." Tears poured down her cheeks but Eriol wiped them away then kissed her tenderly.

"We'll get her back, this I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Eriol."

"This I can keep my love and I will not rest until I succeed."

"And if you don't?"

"You can hurt me."

"That I assure you I will do."

"Now tell me what the plan Aunt Yelan said."

"Well she plans to…."

****

Jin-Su looked at himself in the mirror trying to see what characteristics he got from Li. His hair…his eyes…..his attitude…..

That's was the thing he hated most, that he inherited his attitude. He wanted to be his own person not be like…_him**.**_ Was he really mad at him? Or his Mother? Or himself? He knew his Mother was doing what she thought was right, but sometimes he wondered. What his Father would be like, and now he knows and plans not to get involved with him.

He ruffled his hair and laid down, glancing at the clock. He didn't know time well but he knew it was late and he had to get some sleep. As his eyes began to drip he heard a whimper. Immediately he got out of bed and straight to her sisters room. He peeked through the door to see her tossing and whimpering in her sleep. Silently he walked over to her bed and shook her. Her emerald eyes slightly opened to reveal pools of tears, she whimpered again. "Sumi what's wrong?" he called her that for a nickname.

"I had a bad dream…can I sleep with you?"

Jin-Su sighed and grabbed her little hand leading her to his room. He got in then she climbed in after him, cuddled close for comfort. Jin-Su wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder, with her back against him. "Jin-Su?" she whispered sleepily.

"What?"

"You're the best…"she managed to say before she softly started to snore. Jin-Su smiled and went to sleep as well, his arm still draped around her.

****

**Morning… **

****

****

Syaoran was sitting on his couch, in his dark room gloomy from what he hear yesterday.

**Flashback**

_ They continued to talk happily walking side by side each other. People started talking when they saw them together, they smiled at them thinking they were a couple._

_ "You two have the cutest children." An elderly woman said smiling at them two._

_ "Oh no they are not my kids."_

_ "Pity. You two look like you would make a fine couple." And then she walked away._

_ As they were paying for their groceries, Sakura realized that she didn't have enough money. "Sorry I don't-" she was telling the register but Juan gave the register his money._

_ "No. You shou-"_

_ "It's no problem, think of this as a favor."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ Juan gazed into her emerald eyes and smiled. "You are very welcome."_

(flash forward)

_ "Now you owe me a favor." Juan said as he finished helping Sakura putting the groceries in her car._

_ "And what would that be?"_

_ "Go out with me."_

_ "What!"_

_ "You, me and your kids. A picnic this next weekend, what do you say?"_

_ Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sounds fine with me."_

_ "Good pick you three up at noon next week."_

_ "Can't wait."_

**End**

You see he followed Sakura to the grocery store that day hoping to talk to her but he didn't expect for **him** to be there, for all he knew he could have followed Sakura too. What made him angry most was that she accepted his proposal for a picnic, she wasn't suppose to. Sakura was his and nobody else's.

But that was okay though, he would have to _accidentally_ run into them on their little picnic and he would _accidentally_ join them. He had a full proof plan, if only he knew how wrong it could go.

"Alright Tomoyo are you sure the plan is ready to happen soon?" asked Meilin rubbing her temples tiringly.

"Yes right now I just have to go over there and its in action."

"Careful. Sakura is not as naïve as she use to be…"

"I know but she can't always avoid me forever, she must have known that sometime her past was going to catch up with her sooner or later."

"Okay."

"You know your part?"

"Yup. Auntie told me to go to the records department and look up Konniwa's name, check his history to be precise."

"Alright. I guess we better go then." Tomoyo said as she and Meilin walked out the door and jumped in the car.

Meilin was going to drop Tomoyo off at Sakura's house and pretend she left her there so she could stay in Sakura's house. That way maybe she could find some things out.

Lei-Fan walked out of the old warehouse from telling a man what to do, she looked over her shoulder nervously. She didn't want to get caught. Half the way she ran back to her yellow Bug (car) and jumped in ready to leave. Just as she was about to start the car her phone rings making her jump.

She flipped her cell open. "Hello? Jin-Su, yeah I done it…I told him. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I'll…give him the rest of the money when he… Okay. Bye."

She sighed in relief as she started her car and drove away.

The doorbell rang and Sakura raced to answer it since the kids were outside playing in the backyard with their cousins. Sakura opened the door with a smile but soon disappeared when she saw who it was. "Sakura." She said timidly.

"……Tomoyo. What do want?"

"Spend some time with you if that's okay."

Sakura sighed angrily. "To-mo-yo."

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now-"

Sakura grunted.

"But since its like I barely know you why don't I just get to know you today, that's all I ask."

"Fine but try anything tricky and I will personally kick your ass."

"Thanks. Can I come in?"

Sakura made a gesture with her hand and Tomoyo proceed in, while Sakura closed the door behind her.

Meilin sighed as she went through the paper clippings again. _'Oh all the things I had to get the lamest job!!!!'_ She rolled her eyes out of boredom but stopped when she saw a clip with a picture.

**WOMAN TRIES TO MURDER HER OWN KIDS**

_Jacyln Sylvia Johns was arrested June 5, 1977 after trying to commit murder to her two children Joseph Johns and Bridget Johns. She is also charged with sexual assault to her son for her own personal pleasures. Her son says that she would force him to have sex everyday until she was pleased and that when he didn't she would beat him and then rape him. His sister, eight years old, would then be forced to have sex but with her Mother's male friends. She would just watch as they raped her. The Johns children are being sent to a foster home until they can find them somewhere to stay. Until then I am Jose Madeline Garcia, giving you exclusive info. later on._

Meilin would have patted herself on the back if this article wasn't so disturbing, but at least she was on the right track. As she zoomed in on the picture she noticed a resemblance between Juan Konniwa and Joseph Johns. 'Maybe I should find the reporters name to see if she knows more on this…'

Meilin hit the print button and went off to find the clerk.

Thank you to all my reviewers and I apologize for you to wait so long for the other chapter! Pleez tell me how you think and if its all good, I will be updating my other stories later on!!!!****


	9. Message

**HAPPY FORTH OF JULY!!!!**

**I WANNA WISH ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND OTHER AUTHORS AND AUTHORESSES A HAPPY AND SAFE 4TH OF JULY.  I WILL CONTINUE ON WITH MY STORIES BUT TO MY SADDEST REGRET I PROBALY WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE LOST SOULS ANYMORE.  THAT IS A BIG _MAYBE_!  GO OUT TO THE CLUB AND HAVE A KICK ASS TIME, CUZ I KNOW I WILL!!!!  SO HAPPY EARLY 4TH OF JULY, I WOULD SAY IT TOMORROW BUT I WONT BE HERRE.  THANX FOR ALL THOSE THAT READ AND REVIEW AND TO THOSE THAT READ AND DON'T REVIEW.   BYE! **


End file.
